Need you, need me
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kurama and the gang are exhaughsted after the Dark Tournament and wish for a long vacation. But will things get worse or better when a new girl comes to town with secrets. Will Kurama get over his past affairs and learn a new kind of love or will old memo


Chapter One: Typical Mornings

_ Running through the woods blinding Raven's breaths were cut short as rain beat down on her ghostly pale skin burning her ripped flesh. Slipping into a small puddle she fell to her knees breaking into sobs. Screaming loudly she slammed her bruised fists into the earth as her screams were drowned with water._

_ Hugging her small figure her body shook because of the cold and her broken heart. Glaring up at the sky with swollen red eyes she yelled loudly"Damn you Dante! Why wont you leave me alone" Hidden from the rain her salty tears streamed down her scratched cheeks._

_ "Tsk tsk tsk...running away again arn't we..." a seducive voice mocked from behind Raven. Stiffening her tears doubled"Go away Dante...please...just go away..." she sobbed pleading. A deep chuckle was heard as Raven felt two strong arms circle her waist. "Why would I do that my dear, dear Raven?..." purred the man"Because you already have the jewel! what eles do you want..." she screamed"what eles..." she continued as she struggled weakly to escape his embrace._

_ Dante grinned against her ear holding a firm grip on her"You of course...you..." he whispered. Screaming with all her might she dug her nails into her scalp in agony. _

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

An alarm clock bellowed as a pale hand from under a mess of black sheets emerged. Slamming her fist down onto the small alarm she silenced it. As the hand retreated the covers shuffled slightly as it became motionless once more.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The small alarm once again rang. A feminine growl was heard as the pale hand once again emerged but in an angry fist, plunging the fist down the owner of the hand smashed the clock silencing it completely.

The covers flew everywhere reveiling a teenaged girl with black hair streaking with purple. Holding up the fisted hand to her sleepy face the teenager unraveled her fist running her fingers through her hair smoothing it out. Sighing the girl opened her eyes revieling two large but sharp ruby eyes. Blowing a strand of hair away from her face she scowled glaring at the broken alarm clock. "I hate you..." she mumbled to no one in particular as she fell back on to the bed sleeping.

The door to the teenaged girls room slammed open showing a grinning teenaged boy who also had black hair but was spiked up with purple tips. Shaking his head she walked next to the bed raising an eyebrow when spotting the broken alarm clock. Rolling his identicle ruby eyes he pushed his sister off the bed"Wake up birdy we have school" he bellowed while laughing"Seriously sis were gunna have bankrupsy if you keep wasting out money on poor defensless alarm clocks" the boy joked.

Standing up drowsly the girl glared at the boy"Shut up Halo no one asked you" she said sticking her tounge out at her brother. "Aw...lil Raven is a lil grumpy this morning" Halo babied grinning. "Ohhh your in for it" Raven yelled laughing as she tackled her brother grabbing a near by pillow that rested on the ground. Pinning her brother down with her legs she began attacking him with the pillow. "Ahhh" Halo yelled laughing. Breathing heavilly Raven eventually stopped heaving herself off her brother. "Jeeze Rav no need to go catwoman on me" he mocked. Rolling her eyes she stood up heading toward a beatdown box. Punching it open she began searching for her school clothes, tossing her other clothes everywhere in process. Dodging the airborn clothes he advised her"Its something called a closet sis you should really consider cle" Halo was cut off as a book was thrown at his face. "Its something called privacy and silence bro" Raven mimiced. Standing up rubbing his nose Halo stuck his tounge out at his sis before walking out of her room shaking his head.

Chuckling Raven closed the door and looked at the clothes on the floor. 'Lets see...' she thought while picking up a pare of chained black cargos and atight silver top with a black tank top attacked to it. Walking to the bathroom she changed into her choice of wardrobe she tied her hair up into a messy bun letting her purple bangs frame her face. Walking out of the bathroom refreshed she grabbed an empty black book bag from under her bed. Looking around her messy room she walked to her desk. Opening the drawers she began shuffling through the many papers and notebooks lying in them. Taking out a few notebooks and pencils she stuffed them into her bag.

Running out of her room she shuffled down the stairs nearly falling on her face as she tripped down the last 5 stairs. Landing on her back she groaned"Oww...stupid stairs...THOSE WHO DECLAIR THAT WE NEED AN ESCLATOR SAY I" she yelled.

Glancing at her watch she swore a chain of curses under her breath. Grabbing a piece of toast she ran out the door yelling back"Later bro" Before he got to say goodbye Halo's sister was long gone running to school. Sighing he smiled walking back into the house with his hands in his pockets.

'Gunna be late...gunna be late...gunna be late!' Raven thought frantically as she sped up nearly tripping as she sharply turn the corner. Stuffing the toast in her mouth she choked closing her eyes, punching herself in the chest she sighed as she swallowed the piece of toast. BAM!

Ramming into something hard she fell back as the air got knocked out of her. Falling to the ground she bounced slightly landing on her side. Coughing she weezed for breath as she heard a quiet 'thump' infront of her. Tiredly opening her eyes, Raven gasped expecting to see a wall but not a man. Quickly standing up she bowed"I'm so sorry" she choked out.

Kurama walked down the sidewalk with a smile as he stared up at the sakura trees that were lined up. Sighing he closed his eyes feeling the slight wind shuffle his red hair. Ever since the Dark Tournament he had a lot in mind. Rubbing his eyes Kurama felt the demon inside him aching to be let out. Shaking his head he opened his eyes fully greeting a group of girls that passed by giggling with a smile.

Looking down at his watch he sighed as he used his brain and did the math. '9 minutes to get to class..there goes my perfect record' he thought glummly. Crossing the street he blinked as he felt a familiar but distant aura run full speed toward him. Turning around he was met with a full force forcing him to stumble back slightly out of breath. Dropping his bag suprised he rubbed his chest as he looked down at what hit him, a girl around his age was sprawled on the ground out of breath. Before he knew it in a blink of the eye the girl was up and apologizing to him.

Putting on a smile he picked up his bag"It is alright" he said"are you alright"

Blinking suprised she stared at him confused, back where she lived she would be punished for bumping into someone. Shaking out of her revere she smiled bowing"Yes, I am fine...I didn't hurt you did I" "Oh no don't worry." Kurama answered pleasently as he looked at her. Feeling his gaze on her she blushed lightly looking down, spotting the time she screamed"I'm going to be late" Bowing Raven spead off toward the school waving back at Kurama"I'm sorry! Hope to meet you again"

Inwardly Kurama sighed as Youko whistled as he caught a small show under the girl's skirt. Scolding Youko and himself Kurama looked around, 'Just this once wouldn't hurt...' he thought. Making sure his backpack was on secure he looked around once and jumped quickly into a sakura tree. Smiling he quickly sped off toward the school hopping from branch to branch as a small breezed followed behind him. 'I have a feeling I will be seeing that girl at school and often...' Kurama thought.

A small kid pouted as his mom dragged him to a store"But mommy" "No buts Tori now common" his mother said softly as she continued to walk. Pouting, Tori looked to the side and stared at a red haired man who seemed to just stand there. Turning his head away he sneezed, rubbing his nose he turned back to look at the man but couldn't find him. Blinking he looked around, rubbing his eyes he ran after his mother who stood a few feet away trying out samples of cream. "Mommy, mommy! IsawamanandthenIsneezedandthenIlookedbackandHE WASN'T THERE" rambled Tori. Shaking her head the mother took Tori's hand once more and began walking again"Tori you are old enough to be having imaginary friends" scolded the mother.


End file.
